Some embodiments relate to the field of ambient adjustment.
More particularly, some embodiments relate to a mobile device for the diffusion of a fragrance or active substances (such as for example, insecticides) by catalysis.
The use of devices for the diffusion of a fragrance by catalysis, also known as catalytic combustion lamps, for diffusing an ambient fragrance or active substance is known. Conventionally such lamps include:                a container or bottle suitable for receiving a fragranced liquid material or containing an active substance;        a catalytic combustion burner including a wick through which the liquid material is raised by capillarity;        a support assembled with the burner so that it can be positioned on the base;        a metal base for positioning the burner, which may be of one piece with the container;        a pierced protection which, once fitted on the lamp, provides protection against access to the burner and creates ventilation around the burner; and        a snuffer positioned to rest on the burner and the base, whereby catalytic combustion may be stopped.        
Such lamps thus diffuse an environmental fragrance or an active substance by catalysis of the liquid material coming up the wick by capillarity.
However these lamps have the disadvantage that they are difficult to transport when they are filled with liquid material, which is unsatisfactory. In fact, the snuffer positioned to rest on the burner and the base does not ensure that the device is leaktight, and because the base has a hole to place the lamp at atmospheric pressure and the positioning of the burner support on the base creates clearance fit, liquid material may accumulate in the snuffer and flow between the snuffer and the base and then spill along the base and the lamp. As this material may be flammable, such a possibility cannot therefore be envisaged for safety reasons, as well as from the point of view of cleanliness.
Furthermore such lamps for the diffusion of a fragrance or active substance by catalysis are not transportable, because once filled they must be positioned on a substantially flat horizontal surface so as not to spill the liquid material which they contain. They cannot therefore obviously be laid down, otherwise the liquid contained would spill, which is unsatisfactory.